Remembering Narnia
by Little Comet
Summary: Many things are happening in Narnia, both wonderful and horrible. A series of ministories about some of our favorite characters. COMPLETE, for now anyway.
1. Have No Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. (If I did, I would get to   
  
help make the movies that are coming out! Narnia.com) This   
  
is not supposed to be long, just a short little thing I came up with.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
For her whole life, Arinae had been taught about Aslan, about His wonders,   
  
creations and love. For fourteen years, she believed, but never knew. All   
  
around her, there were different statements about Him being real or no.  
  
Finally, one day, she found out...  
  
After reading several accounts of His meetings with the High Kings and Queens,  
  
and Caspian and numerous others, she sat down and thought it out.  
  
"Mother, how will I know whether Aslan is real or no?" She asked, her brown   
  
eyes full of sincere curiosity, pleading for an answer.   
  
"You will know in your heart. Fortunate few have seen Him and had their   
  
questions confirmed, all like you." Her mother replied, turning away from her   
  
baking.  
  
Arinae ran to her room, took up a knapsack with provisions, and slipped her   
  
leather moccasin-like shoes on, and left for the forest. It was the same forest   
  
Lucy followed Aslan in many years before, searching for Caspian the Tenth. She   
  
ran to a secluded area where she had long ago prepared a tent and sleeping roll,   
  
and readied them for the night. She emptied her knapsack onto the bed roll, and   
  
ate half the victuals, which consisted of a roll of bread, two hunks of cheese   
  
and a fig cake. She snuggled under the cover after putting the remaining food   
  
back into the sack, and promptly fell asleep.   
  
She had a dream that night; In it, she was strolling along a stream, and suddenly   
  
heard a voice, calling her name. It was the most beautiful voice she'd ever heard,   
  
first, she thought it was her father, but he had been dead five years, after being   
  
attacked by Calormen raiders. She turned to see who was speaking, and saw a Great   
  
Lion standing next to a large Oak tree. His mane was the color of pure gold, and He   
  
was much larger than any cart-horse she had ever seen. Again, He called to her.   
  
"Arinae, for many years, you have sought for me." He said, walking towards her, His huge   
  
paws making no sound on the mossy turf. When He approached her, she was terrified.   
  
"Have no fear." He said, and breathed on her. His breath was the most relaxing,   
  
vigorous and joyful experience she'd ever had. It calmed her fears, and she fell into His mane.   
  
"Aslan, I do not know what to say!" She cried, her tears mingling with His hair.   
  
"Then say nothing, Daughter, for it is the best thing to do." He stated, His radiance   
  
encompassing them, and finally overwhelming them to a point where Arinae could no longer see.   
  
When she could see again, she was back in her tent, wrapped inside the bedroll. She still   
  
tingled from the dream. As she looked about her, she saw the huge cat-like paw prints near   
  
the tent opening, and a stream not twenty feet away. Suddenly, she realized, this had been   
  
no dream at all, it was real, and she had seen Aslan, face-to-face. She wept till she could   
  
weep no more, and declared:   
  
"I love you Aslan; I always have! Why could I not realize this before?" To her surprise, she   
  
received an answer.   
  
"Daughter, deep inside your heart you have known, but you simply did not allow it to surround   
  
you. You did not allow me to surround you." Exceeding joy filled her breast, and again she wept,   
  
letting the tears fall into the footprints of the Great Lion, Aslan Himself 


	2. An Old Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia.  
  
Okay, everybody who thought I wasn't going to write another story, please raise your hand. C'mon, I'm serious, I know somebody did.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This story happens long after the rule of King Frank and Queen Helen.  
  
There lived two Fauns, who were husband and wife, in a cave near the Lantern Wastes. It was a cozy little cave and  
  
it had been passed down from generation to generation for as long as anybody could remember.  
  
The male Faun was called Tuurli, and he was an especially handsome Faun, for he was taller than the average Faun,  
  
his hair was glossy black and he had a very pleasant look about him.  
  
The female Faun was called Raona, and she too, was beautiful. She was slender and nimble, had lovely blonde  
  
hair, and was very fair. They lived happily in their cave for many years.  
  
Tuurli earned his living by teaching geography to children. For an hour, three days a week, the home of the the Fauns  
  
was filled with the sound of children's voices. Tuurli and Raona had no children of their own, so they enjoyed this  
  
very much. Often, Raona made little treats and goodies for the children.  
  
Though the Fauns were happy, they were not content. For many years, they wished to have atleast one  
  
child in the home, but it was to no avail.  
  
This continued to be the norm for many more years. Tuurli and Raona were no longer young; Tuurli's hair had begun to grey.  
  
Then, one day, Raona sensed that she was going to be a mother. Tuurli was away at the market and would not return until   
  
midday.  
  
She wept for joy and blessed the name of Aslan. She began to prepare a special meal to celebrate.  
  
When Tuurli returned, he found everything clean and the candles in the gold candlesticks rather than the pewter  
  
and a fine silk tablecloth on the table.  
  
"My dear, what cause is there to celebrate?" He asked her. There was a twinkle in her eyes that had not been  
  
since her youth.  
  
"We are to have a child!" She replied happily. Tuurli caught her hands and laughed with merriment.  
  
"By the Lion's Mane, this is wonderful!"  
  
Until the time came for the child to arrive, their home was always cheerful and gay.  
  
The night came for the child to enter the world. Tuurli sent for a doctor to assisit in the delivery.  
  
Tuurli waited impatiently as the hours stretched on. Finally, the moment came when he could go in.  
  
"Tuurli, you have a healthy son now." The Faun doctor announced. Tuurli eagerly rushed into the room.  
  
There, his wife lay holding the newborn babe close. He was wrapped in white and was asleep. He noticed Raona  
  
looked tired, but happy.  
  
"Here is your son." She said proudly, placing the baby in his open arms.  
  
"Already he looks like me!" Tuurli exclaimed happily.  
  
"I have a name for him, my dear."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Tumnus. It means 'He who introduces another world.'"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, that was kinda cheesy, but you can't sue me! Now, this is not to be taken as fact, I really do not know what Tumnus means, for all   
  
I know, it's Arabic, and I've got the meaning all wrong. It wouldn't be the first time!  
  
Oh, did you know that Aslan really means lion? I can't remember what language it is, I think it's one that's over in the Middle East.  
  
Comet 


End file.
